


As Sweet As Cinnamon

by souerrl



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, High School, M/M, Pining, Self-Aware Slaine Troyard, Slow Burn, Stalker, inaho thinks he’s slick but he aint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souerrl/pseuds/souerrl
Summary: Inaho, the silent yet observant and despairingly hopeless romantic of a man, smiled softly as he thought to himself, narrarating his movements in a peculiar way.‘As I leave the bedroom early in the morning I give him a kiss on the cheek, the purest form of love I can express.’He watched over his beloved Slaine Troyard with a piercing stare. His eyes like cameras recording his muse’s every movement. Then, his gaze finally left the poor sleeping sap.‘I make sure to close the window behind me so he won’t know I was there.’
Relationships: Asseylum Vers Allusia & Slaine Troyard, Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. If My Love Was A Lily

Inaho ran his gentle fingers through Slaine’s soft locks of hair.. he watched his muse carefully before bending down closer towards the other and kissing his blond strands lovingly. In a near creepy, yet sweet gesture, Inaho sniffed the scent deriving from the hair captured inside of his hand. He let go of it, watching as they slowly fell back onto Slaine’s head.

Using his fingers, Inaho traced the structure of Slaine’s sleeping face. He let the tips of his nails run along soft lips and squishy cheeks.. he moved his hands from the boy’s lips to his own. Tracing his and trying to differentiate the two. “... Yours are softer..” Inaho spoke softly, under his breath, and smiled as he watched Slaine murmur and shift in his sleep. 

Time passed by slowly in the cozy bedroom for two...

Inaho, the silent yet observant and despairingly hopeless romantic of a man, smiled softly as he thought to himself, narrarating his movements in a peculiar way.

‘As I leave the bedroom early in the morning I give him a kiss on the cheek, the purest form of love I can express.’

He watched over his beloved Slaine Troyard with a piercing stare. His eyes like cameras recording his muse’s every movement. Then, his gaze finally left the poor sleeping sap.

‘I make sure to close the window behind me so he won’t know I was there.’

*

*

*

In the morning, a knock was heard at Slaine’s door. And Slaine, still tired, answered it with a yawn—despite being fully-dressed. “Yes..?”

”Slaine!” Greeting him was a bright and bubbly blonde. Asseylum Vers Allusia. “It’s such a beautiful day despite being this early, isn’t it?” She giggled, twirling in place. “So are you ready to leave?”

Slaine smiled, gathering the remainder of his belongings and closing the door behind him. “Yes, Princess,” That was the nickname he’d call her by since childhood. “I’m ready.” He held his hand out for her, his intentions warm and soft.

Asseylum’s face flushed along with the heat of the sun as she took his hand. And just like that, the two of them began walking along the long road ahead of them.

.

..

...

..

.

They didn’t seem to notice the person trailing behind them.. as if it was second-nature.

*

*

*

In the bustling hallway, Asseylum and Slaine were chatting about—the two of them hand-in-hand. 

“You had trouble sleeping last night?”

”Yeah.. it may just be me being paranoid.. but it felt as if something, or _someone_ was in the bedroom with me as I slept.. so I kept waking up.” He clenched Asseylum’s hand tighter, his breath shaking as he gritted his teeth.

”What?.. I’m sure it’s nothing! Don’t worry so much about the little things, Slaine!” She giggled, shaking her head at him. “Maybe it’s just a case of common insomnia, or something like that!” There were obvious tones of doubt in her voice. It felt.. disheartening for him to hear.

”Yeah.. maybe you’re right..” Slaine sighed, his gaze fixated on the ground as they walked. Asseylum nodded, tapping her head on Slaine’s shoulder gently.

Even now, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being watched..

Distracted, this caused him to bump into someone—or someone to bump into him. Making his shoulder get knocked back. He turned around to see whom it was-

“Inaho-San!” But it seems Asseylum found out before he was able to.

”Seylum..” Inaho’s face remained unchanged and emotionless as he turned back. But if you looked into his eyes you could see a burning desire hidden behind them.

”... Orange.”

”Bat.”

Slaine tsked in response, looking away.

”You two don’t get on very well, do you?” As she spoke, Asseylum laughed softly. “I’d prefer it if you did get along.. after all, Inaho-San is my very good friend, and Slaine is my boyfriend!” Saying that, she let go of the other’s hand and instead latched onto his arm—a warm smile on her face with her cheeks rosy red.

”... _Boyfriend,_ huh.” The look in Inaho’s eyes had become full of.. sorrow.

He turned back around and began to walk away, speaking softly under his breath. _“_ _You can do better than that..”_

“What?! What did you say, Kaizuka Inaho?” Slaine growled, shooting a glare at him as he walked with his back turned.

Inaho muttered a reply, speaking low enough so that no one could hear. “I wasn’t talking to Seylum.., Slaine..”

_If my love was like a lily. Would you truly love me still?_

_Would you see the purity and devotion of my love?_

_Would you want to embrace it, hold it, cherish it, and let it bloom?_

_If my love was like a lily. Would you let the stem grow?_

_Would you take care of it so sweet that it tastes of candy?_

_Would you prevent it from rotting and turning into a bitter past?_

_If my love was like a lily. Would you keep it to yourself?_

_Would you isolate the feeling, and keep it on a shelf?_

_Would you showcase it to the world, for everyone to see?_

_Or would you want to keep it a secret. Only special to you and me._

_If my love is a lily._

_Then your heart is the soil._

_Your emotions are the fertilizer._

_And tears are the water._

_Your smile is the sun._

_And your body is the pot._

_So I will be the flower._

_Please don’t let me rot._


	2. Gifted Crysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white chrysanthemum is a symbol of loyalty and devoted love. In general, chrysanthemums are believed to represent happiness, love, longevity and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other InaSure story which is being updated at the same pace as this one!  
> “Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Happiness”  
> It’s a post-canon slowburn uwu

Resuming the day in his classroom, the time for lunch finally arrived—and Slaine, as per usual, was greeted with a visit from Asseylum, as she did everyday.

”Here! I had a feeling you would get a late start today, Slaine.” She smiled softly, setting down two homemade meals on his desk before taking the chair from a nearby seat and turning it towards him. “And luckily, my intuition was correct! As always.” As she spoke, she giggled. Her laughs were like honey to his ears.. sweet and soothing.. 

After she took a seat, she blinked in sudden realization and began searching for something rather frantically.

”Princess?..”

”Ah.. sorry! I’m just wondering where I put the drinks... I had them just a second ago!” Asseylum wailed, searching so desperately that she almost looked in the same place thrice.

”Perhaps you just left it in your classroom?.. would you like me to go get it for you?”

”....” She pouted, her big round eyes sparkling. “If you could?... come with me, that is.” With her hand on the cuffs of his sleeve, she tilted her head for more dramatic effect.

Slaine sighed before smiling as he spoke back to her, “Of course.” He stood up, and as her hand fell back down he extended his own out for her to take.

And she did take it, happily.

The two left the classroom, on the mission to find the lost drinks—leaving their lunch behind (for now).

Now a few minutes past since the two took their leave, a certain student made their way unnoticed into the classroom. Which was a miraculous feat, considering the item they brought with them.

...

What is this ambiguity for? The student was obviously none other than Inaho Kaizuka. Who else would it be?

If you thought Lemrina Vers Envers, then boy—were you wrong.

Inaho, carrying a rather attractive bouquet of flowers, walked to Slaine’s desk as nonchalantly as ever.

He let his fingertips run along the smooth wood, reminding himself that this was where his muse sat. Everyday. With a smile, he took one last sniff from the crysanthemums and left it on his chair—no note, name, letter, or anything. 

Inaho wouldn’t let himself linger for too long, otherwise someone might get suspicious of him, which was a bit dumbfounding considering nobody had noticed him carrying a bouquet of flowers and leaving it on the seat of their classmate.

Whatever the reason, he left the classroom with ease, making sure not to leave his tracks behind.

*

*

*

And the two finally returned. They still had quite a good amount of time before the lunch hour was over, since finding the drinks was as easy as ever. Slaine hadn’t noticed the gift at his chair until his girlfriend pointed it out.

”Slaine! Look at those! Aren’t they pretty?” She tugged on his arm and gestured her pointer finger towards the lonely bouquet.

”Huh?” And obviously, he was confused. “...” With silence and tenseness in his movement, Slaine walked over to the flowers and picked them up slowly, observing the details before smelling the fresh scent it exuberated.

”..... White Crysanthemums.” He ran his finger along one of the petals, pollen painting against his skin.

”So pretty! Who gave them to you?”

”Huh?” He turned around in slight shock. “You mean, these aren’t a gift from you, Princess?”

”What?.. Silly! How could they be? I was with you the whole time, wasn’t I?” She denied before getting closer, sniffing the aroma as well. “Though.. I wish I did. I know how much you like flowers, Slaine.”

”Well—Even if you were with me, you could have misplaced the drinks on purpose to have someone set your flowers here to surprise me when I—“

”Slaine! What did I just tell you?” Asseylum puffed her cheeks, huffing. “I could never plan something as surprising as this!.. and besides, I would’ve liked to give them to you upright, so I could see your genuine reaction.” A small giggle was left after her words, she used her hand to cover the smile on her face.

It seemed she was oblivious to Slaine’s disdain. 

The flowers were beautiful, sure, but he didn’t want to be gifted something so extravagant and lovely if it didn’t come from someone who held so much meaning to him.

It would make him feel guilty. Guilty that he wasn’t able to return the feelings of the one who went out of their way to touch his heart and give him something so meaningful.

The pain of hurting someone hurt more than forcing himself to keep them safe. His very being was overridden with guilt, and if you were someone who stared at him closely like a hawk, you would notice that.

”Oh?.. what do we have here.. Seylum, Slaine Troyard.”

That was Inaho’s voice. What was he doing here? Was he going to agitate Slaine and overwrite his guilt with annoyance? He wasn’t in the mood for this.

”Inaho-San! Look at this! Someone gifted Slaine such wonderful flowers!.. as his girlfriend, I do feel a little jealous.. after all, I want to be the only one who can receive and give him affection!” As Asseylum spoke, Slaine turned around to face Inaho. A worrisome look in his eyes.

”Don’t be ridiculous, Princess.. after all, you’re the only one whose importance to me is higher than that of my own parents.” His grip on the bouquet loosened, his other hand moving to Asseylum’s shoulder, pulling her to the side, and closer to him.

Inaho hummed, intrigued. “Hmm..?” His eyes went from Slaine’s face to the flowers he held to his chest. “Oh?... White Crysanthemums.. how nice.”

”Nice?”

”Yes.. after all, they represent happiness, love, longevity, and joy.” Inaho smiled slightly, but softly. “Whoever sent you those must really adore you..” The look in his eyes meant he was hoping for something. He was hoping for an answer. Or maybe just a look of realization. Anything other than guilt, or even the tiniest bit of rejection wouldn’t suffice for him. “... Or something like that.”

”Hah..” Slaine choked down a swallow, nodding with a heavy uneasiness inside of his stomach. “Well, I’m glad, but—“

”But—?” Inaho’s voice was smooth, but you could hear the nervous feelings he was holding back.

”... But.. right now, I have Asseylum by my side.”

That wasn’t a definite rejection. In fact, it wasn’t a rejection at all.

Only an obstacle.

A mishap.

Something that got in the way and would need to be taken care of.

He wouldn’t do anything violent, of course. After all, Seylum was his dear friend. And despite his burning desire for another—he still treasured his friends deeply.

”I see.” He didn’t nod. Didn’t sigh. Didn’t show any sign of relief or disappointment.

He remained emotionless.

”Well.. you lovebirds enjoy your lunch then.” With a wave, he left.

”We will!” Asseylum replied back to him, her voice full of energy. “Now then, shall we eat, Slaine?” Her smile was refreshing.. it was as if just that alone debuffed all the negative feelings he’s been harboring for the past minute or two.

Slaine smiled back at her as well. It was a smile to show that he was thankful to have her at his side.

“Yes, Princess. We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> Sorry this chapter ran short. I wanted to get something out ASAP!
> 
> No poem this time :(  
> I’m debating whether or not I should do a poem for each chapter?


	3. Don’t Kill The Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days past the events of chapter two, Inaho continues to pursue Slaine in silence. And Slaine, still feeling that he’s being watched, learns more about his so-called “frenemy”. How will their friendship progress from this point on?  
> —  
> Light red carnations represent admiration, while dark red denote deep love and affection. White carnations represent pure love and good luck, while striped (variegated) carnations symbolise regret that a love cannot be shared.

Slaine was staying after-school, lingering in the school garden as he usually did.

The soil and grime from planting had laid themselves snug under his fingertips. Slaine, though, didn’t mind getting a little dirty if it was for the sake of the flowers.

The chrysanthemums he’d received a few days ago had been gifted the luxury of sitting in a vase on his dining room table. And (not) strangely enough, his (foster) parents didn’t seem to question why a random bouquet had made itself at home out of nowhere.

The snow-blond hummed to himself as he tended to the garden. You’d think there’d be more students here—or even supervisors at least.. but no, he was the only one who really truly cared for the condition of the flowers.

Or so he thought.

”Don’t kill the carnations.” A voice was heard from behind our beloved gardener.

”.... Excuse me?” Slaine turned his head around in slight retaliation, wondering who had given him a slice of their judgement—or maybe it was just advice. Who really knows. “... Oh.. it’s you.” He sighed before returning his full attention to the carnations in his hand. “What makes you think I would kill them, Kaizuka Inaho.”

”..... Hm. It was a metaphor.” Inaho shrugged lightly, now taking several steps forward towards the other.

”A metaphor?” He scoffed, a slight smile on his face. “For what?”

”.... It doesn’t really concern you right now.”

”You’re saying that like it will later on.” Slaine retorted, he was being rather snarky but that didn’t prevent him from keeping his eyes on the carnations he was still in the process of planting.

”It’s nothing.” Inaho shook his head before swallowing nervously, “Just don’t forget that I truly do love y.. your garden.” 

Slaine paused, now standing up and looking back downwards at him. “Really?” There was a look in his eyes. He was, to say the least, a little... _elated_ that someone had said that to him. “You really love my garden?.. this isn’t a joke?”

”Of course not. Since when have I joked with you..” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

”No, it’s just.. no one’s ever really.. told me that directly to my face before..” He put a hand over his mouth and averted his eyes, extremely bashful yet appreciative of the comment. 

“.....” Inaho’s heart beat, happy to see a side to Slaine that he’s never seen before. “Really?.. not even your girlfriend?” 

“No.. not even...” He coughed before shaking his head, “Asseylum would compliment me on how beautiful it is but she never told me she loved it.. most of her compliments are just forced and empty, but I’m still glad to receive them.”

”And me?” He stopped the eagerness of his voice and toned it down, “.. Could you sense the genuinity in my compliment?”

Slaine laughed softly, his smile as sweet as honey.. and Inaho was surely drawn in as if he were a measly fly. “Of course.. I’m not that dumb, Orange.. Don’t doubt my skills like that.”

Before he knew it he, “How beautiful...” Let his thoughts flow freely.

”.. The flowers?”

”What?”

”You said ‘how beautiful’.. you mean the flowers, right?”

”Oh.. yeah. What else would I have been referring to.”

”Me.”

Inaho felt his heart drop to the floor. His throat became dry and his head was consumed by a nothingness void. In anticipation and nervousness he clenched his fists together, nails digging into his palms so deep that blood nearly drew out.

Slaine stared seriously before letting out another laugh and turning back around, kneeling to his flowerbed and continuing to work. “I’m kidding, obviously. I’m not really all that beautiful, compared to Asseylum—“

He continued to ramble on but Inaho wasn’t listening in the slightest. He took a deep, shaky, breath before letting his fists go and focusing on the pounding of his heart—his pulse vibrating throughout his body so hard that he felt as if he would shatter at any given moment. He couldn’t take another second of this—maybe Slaine really did know what he was doing when he says these jokes and practically rejects any of his statements by diverting the attention onto something else. Maybe Inaho should confess his love right now. He’s going to have to someday. He’s going to do it. He will. Right now.

“I have to go.”

Or not.

”Huh?” The blond looked back in confusion.

”I have to go.” Inaho simply repeated before turning around and walking away as fast as he could without appearing suspicious, his hand waving goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stopped himself in his tracks and turned around to say: “And remember, don’t kill the carnations... ever.” And then he was gone.

”.... O.. kay...” Slaine gave a half-assed wave back before sighing, mumbling with fertilizer in his hands. ”... Tomorrow’s another day for the carnations to grow, huh.” 

—

Inaho truly did regret it. He regretted changing his sentence of a confession at the last words. He regretted backing out and deciding to leave Slaine without so much as an explanation. He regretted ever falling in love with someone who so obviously doesn’t love him.  
..  
But regret’s just a part of it.  
A horrible part of something that is undoubtedly so much better..  
.....  
So much better once you actually have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter is rushed and I hate it bye
> 
> I just wanted to spit something out
> 
> I don’t even know what’s going on anymore what the hell’s going on can someone tell me please why I’m switching faster than the channels on tv I’m black then I’m white no something isn’t right

**Author's Note:**

> Inaho’s thoughts are credited to exiled_vvitch on reddit. The summary thoughts are from r/TwoSentenceHorror. Original was written March 10th, 2020.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/TwoSentenceHorror/comments/fgfsio/as_i_leave_the_bedroom_early_in_the_morning_i/


End file.
